Operation: EVITA
by LG65
Summary: 2nd South American mission. An assault in Argentina results in a racial and cultural melee, and Numbuh 65 is searching for the truth.


Disclaimer: I don't own KND.  
  
KND: © Cartoon Network/Curious Pictures  
  
Operation: E.V.I.T.A.  
(Enemy Vandalists Intercept Tired Agents)  
  
Writing Operative: Numbuh 65 (a.k.a. Luis Ernesto Fisher Gonzalez)  
  
Time: 3:00 PM (1:00 PM ET)  
Place: Buenos Aires, Argentina  
  
One night, the entire KND group were rummaged through the street painting of Evita Péron, one of the civil rights leaders in Argentina. "Let me tell you, Kids Next Door." Numbuh 65 presented, "If it weren't for Evita, my kith wouldn't have as much rights as they do today." "Wow." Numbuh 5 said, "Numbuh 5 agrees with him on this explanation." "That's why I like to look at other things around the world." Numbuh 65 said, "They want to make me do a lot more things than I can imagine. And at the same time, I can be the Einstein of the world." They left the street painting to go around the town. Hours later, they went back to a bull arena to sleep.  
  
Just then, a covert soldier sprung into the arena unnoticed. Then, he tossed a grenade in the centre of the coliseum. It landed right next to the Kids Next Door. The timer is set for 5 seconds. Right when the timer is up, the grenade detonated! The 6 covert characters bounced all the way from the stadium to the floor outside. However, the blast was so explosive they were 15 km apart from each other! The next day, this event would spark the entire Argentinean community, in a dramatic effect.  
  
Numbuh 65 woke up in an unknown alley in Buenos Aires. Then, he looked in a house. He noticed the TV is on. Incidentally, it was on the 6 AM news! 5 children were held in juvenile custody after the destruction of the bull stadium. They were his friends, the Kids Next Door! Then, they showed a wanted "advertisement" of the young hero. Argentinean police are on surveillance for him. There's a $50,000 reward if the people can catch Numbuh 65! He now knows that he has to escape and at the same time, find some answers!  
  
As Numbuh 65 quietly sauntered the streets of Buenos Aires, he knows what the Argentinean authorities may do to him if he's caught. So, he decided to keep a low profile. Then, he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" Numbuh 65 said, and he helped the little girl up. "Are you OK?" "I'm fine." The girl said, She worn a pigtail over her golden orange hair, and worn a blue shirt. "I'm Evita Péron, JR. What's your name?" "I'm Numbuh 65." He introduced Then, she looked at his face. "You're that guy who." Numbuh 65 tried to her shut her up. "Don't worry." Evita JR. said, "I'm not going to arrest you. I know you didn't blow up the bull field. You're nothing but an innocent kid. But, I'm gonna look for answers. You were the one who slept there last night." "It's true." Numbuh 65 said, "I slept there, but I did NOT do anything to the arena. I have total 100% respect to the South American culture and pride. I would never do anything like that at all!" "OK." Evita JR. said, "I'll help you find the real culprit. However, we better go undercover." "Agreed." Numbuh 65 settled  
  
Numbuh 65 and Evita JR. decided to go to a bar, in an adult disguise. They looked around, and saw a pretty neat crowd full of people. They drinking a lot of liquor, and others smoked some cigarettes. Then, they noticed a gang of three on a table. They also noticed some insignias on their jackets. It said 'AAA'. "Oh my God!" Evita JR. was in shock. "This squad of gangsters are known as the 'Anti-Argentinean Association!' They target every Argentinean sector of interest, and try to destroy it!" "So those guys framed me, and my friends!" Numbuh 65 said, then he growled low like a lion. "But, these guys are good! They hide in the shadows of darkness until they strike at all costs. I don't know where they'll strike next in Argentina, but I know we can stop them." "OK." Evita JR. said, "We better leave. Now, we have to free your friends!" Just then, one of the AAA gang members came up to them. "Hey, cutie!" he growled, "What are you doing out here?" "Yeah." One of his friends said, "You shouldn't be in this bar by yourself. You could get hurt." "Let me have your purse." Another member said, and he grabbed the purse. The duo struggled for a few minutes. Finally, the struggle ended, and the "lady" was exposed. Everyone in the bar was in silence, as they looked at both Numbuh 65 and Evita JR. "Let's get them!" the crowd yelled "Let's get out of here!" the AAA gang yelled, and they ran. "After them!" Numbuh 65 and Evita JR. yelled The entire angry mob ran after Numbuh 65 and Evita JR. as they ran after the AAA. After 5 kilometres, one of the AAA hoodlums held a grenade. "Listen, citizens of Buenos Aires," their leader yelled, "We are the AAA, the "Anti-Argentinean Association"! We are a hostile group bent on destroying Spanish rights across the world!" The mob moved closer. "Don't make ANY sudden moves!" the leader continued, "If you do, this statue of Evita Péron will be blown into bits!" "No!" Evita JR. cried, "Wait!" Numbuh 65 whispered, "I have an idea." "You people believed that six happy little kids had destroyed that bull arena!" their leader proceeded, "Well, we did! We made these little children believe that they hate Argentineans! So we set them up! Now, we can rule Argentina all we like!" and he laughed maniacally "I don't think so!" someone said. It was Numbuh 65! He alerted the authorities! The cops crowded the mob and the AAA gang, and said, "Drop the grenade, and put your hands in the air!" "You're busted!" Numbuh 65 said,  
  
2 hours after the judge cleared all charges off the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 65 invited them to a dinner in Buenos Aires. "Phew!" Numbuh 4 said, "I'm glad we were inoffensive against the Argentineans! I hated those cruddy prison cells anyway!" "Where were you when the explosion occurred?" Numbuh 1 asked, "I was on the run by the law." Numbuh 65 answered, "I was involved in the chase, and I had Evita JR. to help out." "What was her name anyway?" Numbuh 5 asked "Evita Péron, Junior." Numbuh 65 answered "Nice name!" Numbuh 5 said, "Numbuh 5 has a lot of work ahead of her!" "Indeed." Numbuh 65 said, "Maybe we DO like Argentineans after all."  
  
End Transmission 


End file.
